


Red Alert

by Dont_come_at_mE



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anniversary, Coma, Emotional Data (Star Trek), Established Relationship, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_come_at_mE/pseuds/Dont_come_at_mE
Summary: It's Data and Geordi's third year anniversary but red alert doesn't care.Geordi is hurt and Data can't work properly.Data has emotions without the chip.This fanfic is already on Wattpad and yes, it's mine (but it sucks so I guess nobody would steal it).





	1. Gifts

He had wrapped his gift in the bright yellow paper which reminded him of the beautiful eyes who haunted his dreams. He had stuck under the silky red ribbon a note in golden ink ~Happy three year anniversary. -Geordi~. He stepped back to look at his work. He hated Data for his gifts were always so neatly wrapped. Not a wrinkle, not a dent, tape perfectly aligned to the bottom of the box, and, to top it all off, a perfectly placed cockade to make the gift look so awfully good. He always put a lot of effort in his wrapping techniques but he always miscalculated and ended up either with a lot more or a lot less wrapping paper. This time, however, he had successfully managed to make it look as good as Data's and he was still on time for their date. He lit a nice scented candle and put it on the table next to the gift so he could take the tasty meat out of the replicator. The air smelled really good, a mixture of rose petals from the candle and juicy meat from the delicious chicken. The door chimed and he roughly put the serving platter down on the table knocking the candle over. He threw the potholders on the couch and he leaned against the doorframe. He ordered the computer to open the door and he pulled a smug smile at his beautiful boyfriend. "Hello Geordi, happy an-" the android elegantly stopped, tilting his head on one side "Geordi. Is that fire?" He calmly asked looking over Geordi's shoulders. "Fire? What fir-" Geordi's smile faded away as he turned around. "NO! COMPUTER, ISOLATE FIRE" He yelled. The computer put the fire out in a few seconds and yellow paper flakes flew beautifully around the room, dancing like delicate snowflakes after a storm. Geordi took Data's gift in his hands and sighed in frustration. The fire hadn't damaged the box, but the wrapping paper was completely destroyed. Geordi felt like crying. Data bent his head down to plant a kiss on the engineer's lips as he sensed his sadness. Data rarely initiated physical contact but when he did it was usually very tender and soft. Geordi sadly smiled looking down at the wood box he had replicated for him. "I'm sorry Data, it ruined the wrapping paper" he said mortified. "Is this not the point of wrapping paper? To rip it to see the gift?" The android asked. "Well I guess... Happy anniversary Data" the engineer chuckled handing Data his gift. The tall man carefully examined the box blowing the remaining decorative wrap off. The box was engraved with beautiful designs and their names carved out from its center. Data opened the lock and lifted the top off. A smoking pipe placed on a silky cushion layed in the box. Data took the pipe in his hands careful not to leave fingerprints on the shiny surface. "Thank you Geordi, this is beautiful. I will use this pipe for our next adventures in the holodeck". Geordi smiled and kissed the pale cheek of the tall android. "Ah. I have a gift for you too, Geordi" said he setting his gift on the table to grab a small flat peace wrapped in green paper with the tiniest cockade on it. The wrapping paper was not perfect as usual though and Geordi wondered whether his boyfriend did that on purpose so he would not feel bas for his wrapping techniques or if the piece was too small for the android's hands. Geordi took the wrapping off and a small chip fell from it. The engineer studied the gift wondering what that could be. "It is a photo chip, I have made a small presentation of our photos together. You can install that on your VISOR and the presentation will start as soon as you touch the blue button." Data explained. "Data! That's so cute, I want to see it now, will you install that on my VISOR, please?" Asked the engineer innocently. Without taking his VISOR off the tall man opened a small door and inserted the chip in. Geordi was smiling at him the whole time, he was looking forward to see the presentation Data had made for him, he was thrilled. The android closed the little door with an amused look on his face and pressed the blue button for Geordi. Their photos were in chronological order and little captions reminded the engineer of the moments they were taken. The presentation was about to finish when red alert went off. Geordi was forced to stop the presentation. ~Are you sure you want to end the presentation? Only 2 photos remaining~ a text read. Geordi pushed the button again and the photos disappeared. "Do you wish for me to remove the chip, Geordi?" He asked. The small one shook his head and got up on his tiptoes and kissed the android's mouth. "I love you, Data" the engineer announced happily. Data opened his mouth to say something but he closed it back again. Geordi's smile grew even more. He didn't need Data to say those words, he showed him his own way and that was more than enough for him. The Enterprise quaked, something hit their shields. Geordi left another kiss on his mouth before they left his quarters and went in separate directions.

 

A/N)) Hi, thanks for reading my story. I hope you like it. English is not my first language, please let me know if you find a mistake. I have three/four more chapters ready.


	2. Bridge

The situation on the bridge was critical, red alert was going off but only a very small ship was in front of the Enterprise. Riker arrived on the bridge just a few seconds after Data and looked around in confusion. "Captain, red alert? How is this little ship causing problems to the Enterprise?" He asked leaning back on his chair. "I don't know how but it is, number one. Mister Worf, open hailing frequencies. Try on every frequency." Said Picard firmly. "No response, sir.". "Lock phasers on target, prepare to open fire." The captain waited a few seconds to see the small vessel's response. "They've locked phasers onto us, sir" the Klingon announced. "Open fire, now!" The captain ordered. The crew watched silently as the phasers hit the small vessel and barely shook it. "Their shield's power is at 98%, sir. Their vessel is firing." Said Data. The green light hit their shields, the Enterprise started loosing power very quickly. "Our shield's power is now at 68%" stated the android, his voice unaffected by the shakes. "Prepare photon torpedoes, maximum yield. Fire.". The explosion made the small vessel finally quake. "Their shield's power is now at 54% sir. They are locking again... They are firing towards our engineering section, sir. They have locked onto our warp c-". Another hit. The Enterprise trembled again. Picard stood up from his chair "Raise shields, fire again". The photon torpedoes hit the target damaging the vessel at last. "Damage report, mister Data". His fingers worked fast as the casualties count went up. "Damage and injury reports coming in, sir" his voice faltered slightly as he read the reports. He couldn't feel worry but he wanted, NO, he desperately needed to know what had happened to Geordi down in engineering. "Three deaths and nine injured, sir." He could only hope his boyfriend wasn't among one of the casualties. "Warp core badly damaged but its parts can be replicated. It should not affect our ship." He read in one breath. The small ship finally decided to hail them. "Cease fire now, humans, we will destroy you!" said a little blue man about the size of a vulcan doll trying to intimidate a species quadruple his size. The captain walked closer to the screen inhaling sharply. "I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the starship Enterprise. Identify yourselves". The tiny creature stood up from its tiny chair. "You are standing on OUR planet, you are stealing the light from OUR sun and you even DARE to ask questions?" The little creature looked very mad and impatiently waited for some form of apology. Picard looked confused towards the android, a silent question written on his face. "Captain, it is true, we are hovering over a dwarf planet. It is so small our sensors identified it as a moon. The scans did not provide informa-". Picard raised one hand to stop Data as he saw the alien becoming angrier. "Thank you, Data. Our deepest apologies, we weren't aware, we will remove ourselves immediately.". Picard sat down on his chair and sighed in relief as he saw the tiny ship disappear in the distance. "Limit access to this area, ensign. These creatures clearly don't want to be disturbed". He passed a hand on his face before looking up in confusion at the android standing in front of him. "Permission to leave bridge, sir." Data asked barely looking at him. "Granted." The android turned on his heel and started walking towards the turbolift. "Data, was his name on the list?" Picard asked stopping him with one hand on his shoulder. Data turned around and took a deep breath. "I do not know, sir. There were no names." His voice faltered again and this time Picard noticed. As soon as he let go of his shoulder the android was gone behind the turbolift doors.

 

A/N)) Is Geordi alright?! Poor Data, no feelings my ass. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know in the comments. Again, please report any mistakes you encounter.


	3. I am here

"Did I hit my head?" asked Geordi to the young nurse who sat next to him. "Yes sir, you hit your head and fainted, we will transport you to sickbay shortly, please remain calm." Geordi sighed. He felt dizzy and sleepy and his leg was aching. Why wasn't anyone helping him to sickbay yet? Was he too heavy to lift? He thought about all the chocolate fudge he had eaten before Data's arrival. It was a lot of fudge. He shouldn't have eaten that much. "Hey, I can't feel my right leg anymore, did you give me a hypo?" When the nurse didn't reply to his question he got worried and tried to lift his head up to see what was happening down there but he was gently pushed back by doctor Crusher's warm hand. The doctor's hand pushed his VISOR against the cold floor to stop him from wiggling. He realised he was shivering. Geordi fought to keep his head up but he accidentally pressed the blue button on the side of his visor. ~Do you wish to resume the presentation from where you left?~. The presentation continued. He felt very weak but he still managed to smile when he saw a picture before his VISOR. Geordi had never seen the picture before and there was no caption to help him remember the date in which it was taken. The android had a tight awkward smile on his lips and a strange sparkle in his eyes, he was looking at the other man in wonder as  he laughed. A black screen. The end of the presentation perhaps. No. A white text appeared. ~Bridge, stardate 37395.5. Five years ago I started malfunctioning in your presence. I could not explain why as I could not find any problem in my circuitry. When you kissed me on stardate 39743.6 I started calling that malfunction a feeling. When we made love to eachother for the first time I realized I fell in love with you, five years ago on stardate 37395.5~. Geordi was breathless, both his head and his heart were pounding painfully, his world slowed down. He'd never even heard his boyfriend admit he had feelings, let alone Data confessing him he loved him. Everybody on the Enterprise knew he did feel something but he would always deny firmly and everyone would comply. He shivered again, he was really cold. One last text. ~I love you~. Then the presentation ended. "Data" called the engineer closing his eyes. A familiar whisper covered the loud confused voices in the background. "I am here, Geordi.". Then he fainted.

****

His yellow eyes widened as he saw Geordi laying on the floor imperceptibly shaking with a metal plate gashing through his right leg. "Doctor Crusher, he's loosing more blood, we can't dematerialise the object. His vital signs are dropping at an alarming rate. We're gonna lose him". Data's thought processors slowed down. The trembling man cried his name as Data crouched next to him. He squeezed the engineer's freezing hand in his "I am here, Geordi". Geordi fell unconscious. "Data, can you take the metal plate off of his leg? We can't transport him to sickbay" Asked Beverly with urgency in her voice. He let go of Geordi's hand and elegantly stood up. He tore the heavy sheet away from his leg effortlessly but careful not to provoke more injuries. The unconscious engineer was rushed on a stretcher and quickly transported to sickbay. Data silently followed the doctors unable to detect malfunctions.

 

 

A/N)) Hi, thanks for reading my story. I hope you like it. English is not my first language, please let me know if you find a mistake.


	4. Hear me

"When is he going to wake up, doctor?" Asked Data softly. His eyes were glued on the engineer's face as he sat on the chair next to his biobed. Beverly sighed. "It's not an irreversible coma, Data. He's gonna wake up, I just don't know how long it's gonna take. With this new machines I have I'd say two or three days.". She squeezed a hand on Data's shoulder. He reclutantly took his eyes off Geordi to look at the doctor's faint smile. "You can talk to him, he might hear you." She checked her tricorder and looked back at the expression Data usually made when he was analysing the situation. "You may benefit from it. I'll leave you two alone, alight?" The android pressed his lips together in an almost smile and nodded gratefully. The doctor grabbed her tools and then she made her way out closing the door behind her to give the two a little privacy. Data sat silently for a while. He stared at the wall. What was he supposed to say? He opened his mouth but nothing came out of it. The machines bleeped steadily. The engineer's chest rising and falling rhythmically. He looked so peaceful. Data liked staring at Geordi while he slept. He enjoyed looking at him as he run diagnostics on his circuitry in the middle of the night. He liked to kiss him on the forehead as the engineer fell asleep. He liked looking at him through heavy eyelids as he activated his sleep program and the engineer caressed his cheek and smiled at him as his vision got blurry and he fell asleep. He liked waking up to the same smile he saw the night before. He liked when Geordi kissed him goodbye when they had different shifts. And he enjoyed stealing kisses when they were alone in engineering. That routine they had created made him feel good. He felt something very close to emotions but only with Geordi. Always Geordi. He wasn't sure when his hand had started stroking the other's hand. "Geordi, I-" he started. He took a long breath in "I- hope you can hear me. I am sorry, I should have been more careful... Geordi, I-" "Riker to Data. I'm- Report to the bridge, we need your help here" he announced reclutantly, genuinely sorry to interrupt whatever it was Data was doing down in sickbay. "Coming right away, sir". The android stood up from the chair and paused to look at Geordi. He bent down to kiss his forehead. "I have to go now" he whispered. He squeezed Geordi's hand one time and quickly made his way out of sickbay. 

**** 

"Geordi, why are you not waking up yet? You have been asleep for two days, seven hours and twenty-five minutes.". Data received no answer.

**** 

"Geordi, did I do something wrong? Is that why you will not wake up?" He asked. He knew it was irrational but he couldn't help. He blamed himself for not being fast enough on the bridge. Maybe if he had pressed that little button earlier Geordi would have been smiling at him. "Picard to Data. Data, we need your help here, where are you?". Data swallowed. He was pretty sure everyone knew he was down in sickbay to check on Geordi but nobody dared to make him notice. Well, everyone except Deanna, of course. "I am coming, sir".

**** 

"I. I feel your absence". Silence. The machines bleeped in the background. "I... Love you." He held his breath. Still no answer. 

**** 

He could compute sixty trillion operations per second and yet his brain seemed to slow down around one single thought. Geordi. He had been asleep for four days, sixteen hours, twenty-eight minutes and forty-six seconds. The nanoseconds kept going and he still hadn't received a call from doctor Crusher. Riker repeated his order to Data, this time with a hand on his shoulder and empathy behind his eyes. 

**** 

It happened five days, two hours and thirty-eight seconds later. He was in ten forward with Guinan and commander Riker when his combadge chirped. "Data, I think you should come down here" the doctor voice was soft and her words quickly made their way to Data's brain. He shot up from his seat and his big yellow eyes widened. He didn't even bother to excuse himself with Guinan and the commander. He was walking faster than normal. The door slid open and Data finally saw Geordi awake, sitting on the biobed. The engineer wasn't wearing his VISOR and yet he recognised the android's gait as he walked in. He smiled blindly looking towards the doors. "Geordi" he whispered curving his lips upwards. Beverly awkwardly stood between the two of them, running the tests as quickly as possible to give the lovebirds some space. "I'm alright doctor. My leg is just a little bit sore. I'm sure the hypos you've injected me with will work just fine. Thanks". Geordi laughed as Beverly scanned his leg for the umpteenth time. "Alright, alright... But if you feel the tiniest bit of pain I want you to call me right away, did I make myself clear?". She smiled fondly at the young man sitting on the biobed before her. She kept scanning the now healed wound with the attentive glare of a mother. "You can leave sickbay if you want to. I have other duties now, if you'll excuse me, gentlemen." She chuckled grabbing her tools as she made her way out. With a low hiss the doors swished open and then close again. They were alone in the room now. Geordi grabbed his VISOR and adjusted it on his face. His smile grew impossibly wide as the beautiful android cautiously walked towards the biobed. The silence floated around them, everything frozen in mid-air. Data looked so fragile, his unnaturally soft yellow eyes locked on the his face. The engineer was now one inch taller than his boyfriend as he was sitting on the biobed table and his legs dangled off the edge. Data looked down at his leg, gently following the scar on Geordi's skin with his hand. The lighter line run down from his hip, across his thigh and down to his knee. It stopped for  few inches and then started again on his shin down to his ankle. His lips parted as if he was about to say something but he closed them, unable to say anything. Geordi took Data's hands in his "I'm okay, Data. The scar will go away, I'll just need a little rehab." Data's hand reached up to gently stroke the other's cheek. Geordi chuckled "Oh, by the way. I love you too, Data". The android paused. "So, you could hear me?" he spoke very softly, as if he was talking to himself because his words were almost unintelligible. "Hear you? Oh- you. You talked to me while I was... Asleep? Awww, Data, that's so sweet" the engineer giggled. "I do not understand. So you did not hear me?" He tilted his head to the side and frowned. "No. Unfortunately I didn't. I finished your presentation. I loved it." Geordi smiled and gently put his arms around his waist to hug him. Data hummed, nuzzling his face in the crook of Geordi's neck. Geordi's heart melted as Data whispered "I love you" in his ear. 

  


  


A/N I don't think you can fall into a coma for blood loss but... It's for the sake of the story, alright?! Anyways, that's the end of my ff, this chapter took a little bit longer, I'm sorry. I hope you like it, thank you for supporting me here and on Amino. Love y'all 💕💕 -Lele


End file.
